What is this feeling?
by lightheaded25000
Summary: Lee questions his feelings.


What is this feeling?

by

Melinda G. Light

Disclaimer: The characters of SMK are owned by WB and Shoot the Moon 

Productions. Hope you find this entertaining.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt and would appreciate your 

input. When the episode "OVER THE LIMIT" was on the other night that 

I was wondering what would happen on that dinner date that Lee and Amanda went 

on. I am wondering if that date could have gotten Lee really 

thinking about how he felt.

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Yes! I would really appreciate hearing.

Time Frame: End of episode "OVER THE LIMIT". What happened on the 

dinner date that they set up?

Lee' Apartment at 8:00 p.m.

(Lee is setting the table for the dinner)

(Knock on the door)

Lee: Coming. (opens door) Hi!

Amanda: Hi!(she has a cake canister in her hands)

Lee: Come on in. What do you have there?

Amanda: I figured since you are providing the main course I would 

provide the dessert?(Taking the lid off and setting on the table) 

Hope you like chocolate cake.

Lee: It looks good.

Amanda: Made it myself.

Lee: (sticking his finger in the icing on the side and then sticks 

some into his mouth)MMMM.(smiling)

Amanda: Something smells good. (Takes her jacket off and hands it to 

Lee who hangs it on the hook by the door)

Lee: (Goes to table and pours two glasses of wine and hands one to 

Amanda) The steaks will be ready in a little while.(Heads into 

kitchen)

Amanda: (Follows Lee into kitchen) Can I help? (she stops right 

behind Lee who is at the counter beside the refrigerator)(Amanda 

thinks "Adorable kitchen but rather small.")

Lee: (not noticing where Amanda is standing, turns around and winds 

up face to face with her with only one step in between them) I 

believe everything is almost done. (He meets Amanda's eyes and both 

of them have trouble looking away)(BZZZ went the alarm on the oven 

which is right behind Amanda)(Lee slowly reaches out his hand and 

puts 

it around Amanda's waist and does a smooth little dance move to swing 

her around to the other side of the kitchen)(Talking hoarsely) Excuse 

me that is the potatoes. (He is not paying any attention to what he 

is doing and opens the oven and grabs one of the potatoes and ends up 

dropping it on the door of the oven) Ouch!

Amanda: Are you alright? (She grabs Lee's hand and looks it over and pulls 

him over to the sink) Here run it under the water. (Reaches for a 

towel she sees sitting on the counter) Do you have a First Aid Kit?

Lee: It's alright. That was a very stupid thing to do. The kit is 

in the cabinet by your head. (He takes towel and starts drying his 

hand)

Amanda: (Taking kit out of cupboard and finds the burn spray and 

bandages) Here we go. Give me your hand.

Lee: (Turning his palm up, which is a slight red color,while Amanda 

works on it) This is not exactly what I had in mind for us to be 

doing.

Amanda: (She looks up at him after finishing wrapping Lee's hand) 

There now. You need to keep it dry as much as possible for right now. 

So go sit down and I will finish getting the dinner together.(she 

smiles and pushes Lee through the door of the kitchen)(Lee turns back 

toward kitchen and stands in the doorway)

Lee: Amanda, you do not need to do this. (watching Amanda all the 

while she is taking the potatoes out of the oven)

Amanda: (sets potatoes on the plate that is sitting on the counter 

and walks to stand in front of Lee) I don't mind. You have to keep 

that hand dry for right now. (Turns back into kitchen) How about 

turning some music on?

Lee: (He goes over to where his records are) Sounds great. (He 

smiles to himself while he is listening to Amanda moving around in 

the kitchen) (He thinks "Why does this feel so natural?") Hey, 

Amanda, do you like the Beatles music?

Amanda: It just by happens I love Beatles music?(She 

thinks "Especially the dance tunes")

(Thirty minutes later)

Lee: (Is sitting on the couch listening to the music and drinking a 

little bit of the wine)

Amanda: (comes out of the kitchen carrying two plates with the steaks 

and potatoes) Now that wasn't so hard now was it? (smiling)

Lee: Amanda, sometimes you amaze me.(Gets up from the couch to move 

to the table)(He smiles and moves to pull out Amanda's chair for her 

while she sets the plates down)

Amanda: Are you ready to eat?(moves to sit down)

Lee: Starved.(moves her chair and her closer to table and then lets 

his hand move across the back of the chair brushing the back of her 

neck slightly)(sends waves of electricity through both of them)(Lee 

thinks to himself "Food isn't the only think I am starving for.")

Amanda: (She thinks "I wish food wasn't the only thing he was 

starving for.")(She blushes and looks up at Lee)

Lee: (Is watching Amanda and sees her blush) (He thinks. "I wonder 

what she is thinking") Smells good. (tries to pick up knife and fork 

and has trouble cutting his steak with the bandage on)(Amanda is 

watching him and sees he is about to take the bandage off)

Amanda: What do you think you are doing? (smiling)

Lee: (who is slightly frustated starts reaching for the bandage) I 

can't cut the meat if I can't hold the utensil.

Amanda: What if I had a suggestion? (grinning slightly and grabs his hand)

Lee: What is it? (He starts smiling as he watches Amanda move her 

chair and plate over next to him) So far I am liking this plan. What 

is next?

Amanda: (she picks up her fork and knife and cuts his meat for him)

(Then she picks up a piece of the meat with her fork and puts it at 

Lee's lips)(Lee takes a bite and grins) Well, what do you think?

Lee: The only thing wrong with this plan (after taking a few more 

bites) is you're not eating your dinner. But I have an idea that 

can change that. Go on ahead and cut your meat up. (He picks up the 

other fork and starts feeding Amanda) (They both start laughing)

(after calming down they eat in a comfortable silence for a few more 

minutes) Amanda, you constantly surprise me. (he watches Amanda's 

face the whole time they are eating)

Amanda: (looking into Lee's eyes) Why is that?

Lee: (leaning back in his chair and pushes his plate to one side) 

When I think I know you, you show a different side. For example, 

this morning you showed me that you do have a temper(Lee thinks to 

himself "fire in you."). But tonight you are a combination of woman 

and little girl, sort of playful.

Amanda: (putting her elbows on table and puts her chin in her palms) 

And which do you like? (she smiles in a flirty kind of way)(A piece 

of her hair falls out of the barrette that she is wearing and falls 

down to lay against her cheek)

Lee: (leaning toward Amanda and with his hand sweeps the fallen hair 

back behind her ear and draws his finger along her cheek down to her 

chin)(the contact sent both their hearts racing)Actually I like 

everyone of them. You would not be Amanda if you changed.

Amanda: Are you trying to sweet talk me? (grinning slyly)

Lee: (grinning right back) It all depends. (looks into Amanda's eyes 

and then down at her lips which she licks with her tongue and then 

back up to the eyes)

Amanda: On what? (having trouble looking away) (watches while Lee 

leans closer to her)

Lee: On whether it is working or not? (He is watching her face as he 

moves even closer until there is just an inch between their lips)

(phone rings) (Whispering) It had better be important.

Amanda: Who would be calling at 10:00p.m. but Billy?(starts dishing 

out some of the cake while Lee is on the phone)(she is also listening 

to the conversation)

Lee:(Keeping his eyes on Amanda he picks up the phone)Hello.(Listens 

for a minute)(Amanda starts feeding him bites of the cake and he 

starts smiling) Alright, Billy, I'll be there first thing in the 

morning? (listening) Yes, it's just by chance I know where she is. 

I'll let her know.(grinning)(hangs up)Now where were we?

Amanda: (feeding Lee the last bite of his cake) What is up?

Lee: Billy, needs us to come in early tomorrow. He says that there 

might be some trouble tomorrow at the Governor's Ball. There was a 

message dropped off at IFF stating that someone was going to be 

killed at the ball. And it wasn't signed. I have a feeling we will 

be going to the ball. What do you think Cinderella? (watching her)

Amanda: Well then I think if we both have to be into the office early 

in the morning that I should be going home and to bed. Do you want me 

to help you clean up? (standing up with Lee's help) 

Lee: It is alright, I can clean everything up. (takes Amanda's hand 

and walks with her to the door)(helps her put her coat on letting his 

hands lay on her shoulders as he pulls her closer to him) (He watches 

Amanda's face as her eyes slowly close as he moves in nearer to her 

lips and brushes his lips softly against hers)Amanda.(whispering)

Amanda: (opens her eyes and sees the question in his eyes)(Moves her 

hands up into his hair as she tries to pull him closer)

Lee: (starts kissing Amanda passionately) (Lee thinks "I have never 

felt like this with anyone else.")

Amanda: (She thinks "I can't believe he is actually kissing me. It is 

even better than I imagined.")

Lee: (steps back a little after a few minutes)(he is trying to calm 

himself down) Amanda, if you do not go now I don't think I'll be able 

to stop. (he slowly removes his hands that have moved down to her 

waist)

Amanda: (She studies his face for a minute and reaches to open the 

door and then all of a sudden turns back around for a second) 

Goodnight, Lee. Are you picking me up in the morning? 

Lee: Yeah, I'll be there at 7 to pick you up.

Amanda: (stands on tiptoe and gives Lee a quick kiss) See you in the 

morning. (Turns around and heads out the door to the elevator.) (She 

is thinking "It was better than in my dreams.")

Lee: (watches as she gets on the elevator) (Thinks to himself "What 

is going on? What has she done to me? Is this love?") (Saying out 

loud as he starts carrying dishes back into the kitchen) Looks like 

its going to be a long night. Actually I think I am going to need a 

cold shower.


End file.
